A reincarnation
by Thinkingofwriting
Summary: first story. it is ok..... it has been 3 years since Zack's death. He misses him, and a new friend is willing to bring him back. but what would happen to this friend of his in the process? ok, not great summary, but it is a ok read.


My first story. i did it in one shot, so it may not be that good. i kinda confused myself near the end........ i hope it is ok. please revieaw and tell me what i can do to improve!! i do not own final fantasy, wish i did!!! i only own Sheoa/Shela and Christian!!! (i made him up last minute to tie the story together!) oh, and i haven't played the final fantasy games, but i like the story line!!! so, yes, you are allowed to yell at me for the story line being off.

A Reincarnation

Sheoa's pov

"Guys, where did Cloud go? He said he would come to lunch!" Tifa said as she passed me one of the last sandwiches.

"But, don't you remember?" Yuffie said to her, grabbing another drink, with a strange look in her eye.

"Remember what?" Tifa asked. "cloud said he would be here for lunch all week. He even said he would do dishes!"

"Tifa, it's been three years."

"Oh…." She replied, with a sad tone. I walked past those two, not knowing everything. I was a bad at ease dropping. Besides, I had been hearing the same thing all day. Everyone was wondering where Cloud was. But, almost 1 out of 5 people knew way he wasn't here. And why he wasn't here on the same day for the past three years. It's because it was the anniversary of Zack's death, and he was at Zack's shrine, mourning his death. Like he did every year. But, today wasn't only that day. It was also the day I awoke in that desert, and became Sheoa. You see, three years ago, I woke up in the desert, and I didn't know who I was, or, well, I didn't know anything. I sat there, and tried to think, or at least do something. And then, a man, with a sword, and blood on him, walked past me, not even noticing I was there. I didn't know why, but I followed him. He came here, where I met all of these great people. It was a sad day for Cloud, but a great day for me. It might as well have been my birthday. Because that was the day I became Sheoa. And yet, no one ever remembers this day for that. They always remember this day because Cloud disappears. And every year, this day seems cloudy and dark. Well, I knew the story of how Zack passed away, and now, I knew what I could do on this day to make Cloud's pain ease. I found it last year, in the ancient texts. I might be one of the few people who knew it, but I wasn't meant to be here. Someone else is supposed to be here, and this year, I will make it right

Cloud's POV

It rained today. No surprise, it did every year. Same day, in our same town. And I sit here, at Zack's shrine, thinking of how he passed. Of how I became his legacy. But, I don't know if I am strong enough to be his legacy. I can barely take care of myself, how am I supposed to take care of others. Well, at least I can come and be with him on this day. At last, I can try. But, I feel something else is supposed to happen today. Why today? Why not last year? Or the year before? I don't know why, but this year seems different.

Sheoas Pov

"Yuffie, can I get some materia?" I asked

"Why do you need materia Sheoa? Going monster hunting or something?"

"Something like that. But I need a few. Like, I don't know, 3?"

"Well, let me see what I can do sheoa. It is kinda hard to grab them on short notice. Thankfully, I got some left from a few weeks ago. Any specific kind?"

"What you have will be fine. I just kinda need it."

"Ok. Gottcha." Yuffie said with a smile. She opens a small box, and hands me a heal, a all, and a fire materia. Good. Just what I needed.

"Great. Well, can you tell everyone I said bye, 'kay?" I said, acting rushed.

"Sure. Oh, and Sheoa?" Yuffie asked

"Yah Yuffie?" I said

"Happy birthday!" she said with a smile. I get a twinge in my stomach

"Thanks Yuffie." I grab the material, and put them in my pack. There wasn't much left that I needed. All I really needed to get now was my sword, and grab that bottle of water from Lake Salam. I didn't have that much time to do this, but I had to do it right.

Clouds POV

I don't know why it always rains on this day. It just seems to happen. I look at the picture of Zack. It looks just like he would want it. It was him sitting on a rock, with his sword stuck in the ground. He was leaning on it, and he was slightly smiling. He was in his uniform, and there were no rips this time. A rarity. I didn't even know that a picture like this existed. I really appreciated that everyone made this shrine for him. I think they only made it so they would know where to look first if I disappeared. But, they did a good job. They took Zack's sword, and placed it in a case, and then put pictures of him and all of us around it. And, there always seemed to be fresh flowers here. I wonder what this shrine would looked like if it had been me instead of Zack. Or, what if we both hadn't made it?

Sheoa's pov

I had to make it. Before the sun set, I had to make it to Cloud. I took one last look around my room. It had been mine for 3 years now. I had shared it originally, but then another person wanted a room mate, and she left. It was all mine, and after this, it would be someone else's. I grabbed my sword. It was a long, thin sword. But, if I thought about it, it would become larger, and turn into many swords. I had it designed like Cloud's, because, well, he was the one who saved me, and I thought of it as a form of respect. I also grabbed the bottle of water from Lake salam. Cloud had given me this bottle right after I came here, as a form of self defense. If it was swallowed, it acted as a poison. And yet, it was what they used to make materia. I looked one last time, to see if there was anything else I needed. I looked at my nightstand, and I saw the picture of me and Cloud. It was taken last year, for an event or something. But, we both almost looked, well, happy. I grabbed it. I really loved him, and I would do anything to make him happy. I had a debt to repay. And I would pay it. I took my last look, shut off the lights, and left.

Clouds POV

The sun will set soon. Even though I won't be able to see it, it will set. And nothing will have changed. He will still be dead, and I will still be his legacy. I still can't believe it. He isn't here. He was a Solider. And yet, i was the one who made it. I wish it was him here instead of me. almost.......

"You're still here Cloud?" a voice asked. I looked back, and saw her. The one who followed me that day. What was her name again? Sheoa. Or, at least, that is what we all called her. She didn't have a name before she came here. Or, she didn't remember hers.

"Yah, where else would I be?" I said. I didn't want to talk.

"I know how to bring him back Cloud. Just the way you remember him." She said. She was right behind me, and she was touching my shoulder.

"He's dead, Sheoa. And we can't bring him back. If we could, I would have."

"That's because you never read the ancient texts Cloud. You just left them there. No one ever looks there for the answers. But I did Cloud. And I am here to repay you." She said. I looked at her. There wasn't anything amazing about her. But what she was saying, that was amazing. She had tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? If what she says is true, shouldn't she be happy?

"Cloud, will you let me bring him back?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you to bring him back."

"Ok," she said, walking in front of me. She walked to the case that held his sword. She opened the lid, and took it out. She placed it on the ground. She pulled out some materia, and that bottle of water fro Lake Salam. Why did she need that?

"Cloud, once I'm done, Zack will be here. But, I need you to promise me something"

"What?"

"That you won't question me while I do this. And not question why."

"Alright, I won't"

"Good," she said, turning to me with a smile. She placed her sheath on the ground beside her. She picked up Zack's sword with ease, and held it to her wrist. She started speaking in a foreign tongue, and she cut her wrist. I was shocked, and I watched her do the same to her other wrist. Then, she picked up the bottle of water. She spoke again, and drank some of it. Then, she poured some of it over her wrist, and let that mixture of blood and water fall on Zack's sword. Then, she pulled out a small bag, and pulled out some makko shards. Where did she get those? Why did she need them? I didn't ask. She keeled down, and placed three of the shards on Zack's sword. One on the hilt, one on the tip, and one in the center. Then, she took two, and placed them in the cuts on her wrists. They disappeared on contact. I was scared. She had started glowing, and she was changing. She was becoming taller, and her hair was becoming shorter and ravened color. She finally picked up the Materia, and one by one, she pressed them into her chest. She screamed as they went in, as if they were painful. I was scared. She was shaking, and changing. And, so was Zack's sword. It had started to glow, and all the rust was gone. It looked like new. And, she screamed one last phrase. And she picked up the sword. She passed it over the cuts, which healed, and she finished her transformation. She turned around, and she wasn't the same girl, who, minutes before, had tears in her eyes. She was a female version of Zack. And, that was something I was afraid of.

"Cloud, we don't have much time. Cloud, I need you to pick up my sword. I mean, my old sword."

I looked at her. What is she talking about? I didn't understand. But, I did as I was asked.

"Hold it up, so that the sheath is pointed in the air."

I did as she asked, and watched her say more of that foreign tongue. The sword started to glow, and the sheath rose in the air, and fell to the ground. Then, the sword rose from my hand, and pointed at her. I stood there in awe, as I watched her speak faster and faster, and the sword shook as she spoke. The faster she spoke, the faster that sword shook. And then, without a moments notice, the sword leapt forward, and stabbed her square in the heart. But, the sword kept on moving. It kept going deeper, and the hilt went through her body. But, on the end of the sword, was a blue spirit. It looked like her. The old her. The one with tears in her eyes. The spirit fell to the ground, but then rose. She was smiling. She walked to me, and placed the sword in my hand.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. You saved me, even though you were in pain, and had your own worrys. Thank you." She said. And then, she faded away. She didn't evaporate and rise, like other spirits I have seen. Instead, she just disappeared. I looked at where she had stood in awe. What had just happened?

"You know she loved you, right?" a voice said. I looked up. It was Zack. I couldn't belive it. It was Zack, just like I remembered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're joking me, right? There is no way a regular girl would do that for anyone. But, if you give that girl a true love who just happened to save her life, then, well, you have a person willing to do what she just did."

"What did she just do?"

"Like she said, she read the ancient texts. They had a ceremony that they would do to bring back the noble warriors. They would sacrifice a normal warrior, and make them drink a mix of Lake Salam water and Makko pieces. And then, they would pretty much do what she did. But, now with materia, that just makes it a faster process. And then they would drive out the spirit."

"You mean, she sacrificed herself, body and soul, to repay me?"

"Not just that. Like I said, she loved you man, and she would have done anything to make you happy. Even if it meant she couldn't be happy in the process."

I couldn't belive it. Not for a second. I didn't even know that she liked me that much. She didn't have to do that for me. Sure, I missed Zack, and I felt it was my fault that he died. But she didn't have to do that for me.

"Well, how are we supposed to explain this to everyone?" Zack asked as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Cloud, come on. I've been dead for, like, 3 years now. Don't you think it is gonna be a little odd that I come walking into town with you? And then there is the fact that Sheoa is gone and never coming back. And then…" I smack him in the face before he can say anything else.

"Ok, I get the point. Don't get your sword in a tree, gosh."

Zack cracked up. It felt really good to hear him laugh after so long. Maybe this would be ok. Maybe something good would come out of this.

Sheoa POV

I did it. I repayed him. And now, I am dead. Or, at least I think I am. I don't feel dead. Or, I don't think I do. How do you feel dead? I hear something

"You must be the one who brought him back." The voice said.

"I am," I said, "where am i?"

"No where right now. You'll be back in a second or so."

"Where am I supposed to be right now?"

"At home"

"With who"

"The one meant for you. Don't worry, he is waiting for you."

I feel something. I feel as if I am sinking in a pool. I feel something holding my hand. What is that?

I can move my body again. I move my hands a little, I move my legs. I open my eyes. I see white. I see bright lights. And I see a mound of spikey blond hair resting on my stomach. I know where I am. And I know who I am.

"Hey, Christian, mind getting your porcupine head of my stomach?"

The head moves. The boy sits up. He looks at me in shock, and then he smiles. No wonder I liked Cloud so much, he looks just like Christian. Just older.

"Well, welcome back princess. How did you sleep?" Christian jokes.

"Good, I think. How do you think I am?"

"I think your just great Shela, now that your back with me."


End file.
